gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Three Leaf Clover
Three Leaf Clover is the third and final mission offered by Packie McReary, involving robbing the Bank of Liberty in Chinatown, Algonquin. Packie and Niko take along their friend Michael and Packie's brother Derrick. Overview Niko drives the group to the Bank of Liberty on Columbus Ave which is located in The Exchange, Algonquin. They rob the bank of $1 million and make their escape through the streets and subways of Chinatown, Algonquin. Packie is proud that he and his gang, including Niko, kept their heads and managed to get the money to split between themselves. Niko is awarded $250,000 at the end of the mission. Walkthrough Before the mission (as you're driving around), Packie will SMS you about wearing a smart suit and shoes from Perseus. Listen to him or the mission will not start. When you arrive at his house, you will meet Derrick McReary, Gerald McReary, and their friend Michael Keane. Gerald does not take lightly to Niko being involved in the family business and reminds Niko that Derrick has returned. After the cutscene, Packie tells Niko to get a car with four doors so they can all fit. Find a vehicle with four door and drive to the Southern Algonquin branch of the Bank of Liberty. A cutscene will show Niko, Packie, Derrick, and Michael Keane threatening all the customers to get on the floor of the bank. Luis Fernando Lopez and Eugene Reaper will be laying on the ground whispering about Eugene having a gun on him and Luis telling him not to do anything. Derrick and Packie have an argument, giving the chance to shoot Michael and kill him. Packie and Derrick kill Eugene in retaliation. The team then blows up the vault door. Head down into the vault as inquired and grab $1 million for your teammates. NOOSE and FIB police officers arrive at the scene with helicopters and cars, prompting Packie to decide that they need to leave now with the money they have already collected. Niko, Derrick, and Packie take cover at the front of the bank and begin to gun their way out of a five-star wanted level level. Due to the heavy presence of heavily armed officers and vehicles, you must be careful with your Health and Armor. There are roughly 16 standard cops spread out over the street. The best way to take these and other officers in this mission out is to shoot at the police cars' gas tanks, located behind the rear wheels. If flames start coming out of the gas tanks, they will blow up in short time, but you may continue firing to cause an immediate explosion. The explosion from the cars will kill any nearby officers and knock others to the ground, and possibly ignite other cars. Any remaining officers are best dispatched by a shot to the head, especially so for the otherwise heavily-armored NOOSE officers. Help your remaining teammates shoot their way through an alleyway. Gain protective cover and blind fire the 12 men of authority. You must then proceed through three streets in Chinatown, but not before shooting a loaded cop car that obstructs their path to the three streets. The first street you come will have two cars (one NOOSE and one normal police car) with about 6 men in total. Get cover in a side alleyway, like your teammates, and pick off the men with a headshots to conserve ammunition. The second street has the most amount of cops in the level, so it is wise to take excellent cover, possibly behind a burnt out car. There are cops on fire exits above the streets, and several men on the ground, around 30 cops. You can just spray them with a Sub Machine Gun so as not to waste M4A1 bullets. The final street is the easiest as there are almost no men, and you can quickly run across the street and into the alleyway ahead of schedule. There are several cops on the street, but as you are sprinting it is unlikely they will hit you. The trio are trapped out in an open alleyway by an police helicopter and the team attempts to shoot it down. It stays hovering, leading Packie to save the crew by taking them into a subway station. shootout]] Two police officers are waiting for them down in the station. Packie and Derrick jet by them but you should shoot them down with a pistol headshot. When you enter the subway gates, there are two cops shooting at Packie and Derrick so take them out with a quick headshot while they are standing still. The next part of the subway consists of killing four cops waiting for the group in cover behind some gates. After dealing with them eight NOOSE officers storm up the stairs. At this point you should aim to kill as many of them via headshot as possible, and taking cover if any are left, because they are very deadly in such close proximity. There is a first-aid kit on a pillar here, which you can use to get back to full health. Go down the steps and into the subway to escape. There are 8 cops across the tracks in a group. They are easily taken out by something such as the rocket launcher as they are close together and at safe distance, otherwise aim for the head as usual. When you get onto the tracks 10 NOOSE officers try to follow you. You can kill them, but you can also leave some of them as eventually Packie and Derrick are going to make a run for it. When you flee through the subway tunnels, be aware of metro trains which might cross your path. Being hit by a train leads to immediate death. Also note that the trains run on left track, instead of the right track as usual. So if you walk on the tracks, you'd better walk on the right track, so you can see trains approach. This is the final encounter with police until you get topside, all the while Packie and Derrick argue about Michael's death, with Niko telling them to shut up. Eventually, Packie leads the team back to the surface via a maintenance entrance in Easton, by which time the wanted level has been reduced to only three stars, which is fortunate as your ammunition or health may be low by now. Once outside, a parked Huntley Sport is available for you to steal. The objective now is to lose the wanted level, this can be done as normal. When they finally lose the police, Packie asks Niko to take him and his brother Derrick back to his Mom's house in Meadows Park, Dukes (on Savannah Avenue near the Monoglobe). On the way, Packie explains how they will split the money. Niko, Packie and Derrick get $250,000 each. The remaining $250,000 will be given to Michael's parents since he died in the heist. On average, Niko, Packie and Derrick will kill about 100 cops. Completion *Following successful completion of this mission, Gerald McReary will call Niko and ask to see him in Dukes, followed by Packie's request that you help Derrick out in Alderney. *The terrorist threat separating both sides of the West River is lifted subsequent to completion of this mission, opening up the Booth Tunnel and Hickey Bridge. Niko is able to travel to Alderney legally, with the entire map now open to the player. *This will also unlock the Full Exploration achievement on the Xbox 360 or PC version. Or, if the PlayStation 3 version is being played, the player gets a trophy, Full Exploration. *Shortly after this mission Packie will call Niko and be added as a friend. *The balaclava is now available in your wardrobe. Trivia * The outfit Niko wears during this mission (suits with balaclavas), the weapons you use (M4A1's), the large black bags of money slung over your back and the general set-up of the mission is an obvious homage to the 1995 film Heat, in which Robert De Niro and his henchmen rob a bank in similar fashion, including a subsequent run-and-gun shootout in the surrounding city streets of Downtown L.A. In both heists a member of the gang named Michael dies. * Some fans speculate that this level is inspired by the 1997 wp:North Hollywood Shootout. That incident is rumoured to have been inspired by the gunfight in Heat mentioned above. * The mission also references the 1991 film Point Break; during a bank robbery in that movie, one of the hostages (a plain-clothes police officer, as opposed to a gun club member in the game) decides to take down the robbers, succeeding in killing one of the crooks but ultimately leading to their own death. In both the movie and the game, the would-be hero also discusses their plan with a neighbouring hostage, a security guard in Point Break, Luis Fernando Lopez in GTA IV. * A further reference is to to the GTA Vice City mission The Job, in which the main character robs a bank with a four-man crew(including himself) and one of the members dies. Furthermore, if you take too long targeting the first two police officers in the subway they will kill one of your accomplices and you will fail the mission. The same thing happens in The Job when Tommy Vercetti is on his way to the safe; if you do not eliminate the two security guards on the second floor quickly enough they will kill Cam Jones, leading to mission failure. * The amount of Money stolen is $1 million (and the reward is $250,000 for each of the four robbers, although it is unclear what happens to Michael's share). * The five star wanted level that Niko gains after the robbery is permanent until it is reduced near the end of the mission, it can not be removed even with cheats or fleeing the borough. * If you kill the pilot of the Annihilator that corners you, it will explode instantly despite being very low over the ground. * If you call Roman after completing this mission, Roman will talk to Niko about the robbery and say it's a shame that Niko wasn't involved. Niko tells him that maybe he was, to Roman's shock and disbelief. * The mission's name is a reference to the fact that, in Ireland, four leaf clovers are considered lucky. There are four members of the heist gang, although unluckily Michael is killed, leaving just three. * Reception of this mission by fans has shown that these types of missions are very popular; many people cite it as their favorite in the game. * The mission is seen again in the final DLC The Ballad of Gay Tony. This time, it is the opening cut-scene of the DLC, which starts where Eugene and Luis talking while lying down. Like commonly believed, Luis was there to pick up money for "Gay" Tony Prince. * In the PlayStation 3 version, after the cutscene where Eugene Reaper is shot, if the player exams the floor by Luis Lopez they can see that Eugene is still alive with his hands on his head; instead, there is a dead fat bearded man beside them. * It is possible to kill Luis before escaping the bank, which would logically make the events in TBOGT impossible. Moreover, the player receives no penalty for doing so. * According TBoGT introduction video, Niko picked the gray suit for the heist, not black with red or pink tie. Which would mean it was Niko's choice of suit for the game. * When Luis leaves the bank after it's robbed in the introduction of TBoGT Niko, Packie, and Derrick are seen almost running over Luis in the crosswalk, this does not at all happen in the original GTA IV. Even if the player goes to the exact same spot Luis will not be spotted. * In TBoGT you discover that Packie spent his share of the money from the heist on a red Comet. * The storyline for TBoGT starts from this mission. * Although we see two bags, Niko comes out with three. Tips *When you and your team reach maintenance entrance in Easton, by which time the wanted level has been reduced to only three stars, you can go back to the subway tracks, and easily escape the police. This strategy is helpful for players that have problem with evading police after exiting metro system. Deaths * Michael Keane, Packie's partner - Keane was killed by Eugene Reaper as an act of revenge for robbing the bank. He was shot in the stomach with a Pistol * Eugene Reaper, a Liberty City Gun Club member - Reaper was killed by Packie and Derrick because Eugene killed Packie's partner, Michael Keane. He was gunned down with a Shotgun and a Pistol. * A heavy amount of LCPD and N.O.O.S.E officers - To escape with the money ($1 million ). Category:Missions in GTA IV